


Our Hero

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Protective Evan “Buck” Buckley, Season/Series 03, Worried Evan “Buck” Buckley, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck panics when he can’t find Christopher





	Our Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get one more thing out before the new episode tonight. Part of this I blame Adri for.

Terror. Absolute terror. That's all Buck can feel as he searches the water, screaming Christopher's name. He'd only turned his back for a minute. But he should have known better. He should have paid more attention. 

Now Christopher is lost out here, terrified and alone. Buck has to find him. Eddie would never forgive him if anything happened to him. Buck wouldn't either. He'd rather drown here than have anything happen to that kid. 

"Christopher! Christopher!"

Water rushes against him, threatening to pull him under, but Buck keeps swimming. He's not going to stop until he has Christopher back with him. 

The water starts to get lower until Buck is able to stand. He spins around, eyes scanning the wreckage for any sign of Christopher. 

"Christopher! Chris! Christopher!"

He turns to the people he that are slowly making their way towards him. 

"Have you seen a little boy? Brown hair. Glasses. Yellow shirt."

They all shake their heads, while a woman speaks. "No sorry."

Buck looks around him. Christopher has to be here. He has to be okay. He has too…

Buck sees a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and stumbles towards it. With shaking hands, he reaches out. Christopher's glasses, attached to the familiar red string. 

A sob forms in Buck's throat as he brings the glasses up and puts them around his neck. He looks around for any other sign of Christopher. There isn't any. Taking a deep breath, Buck turns away and starts moving further inland. 

"Christopher!"

He runs through the gathering crowd of people, stopping anyone that will listen to ask if they've seen Christopher. Most haven't, and Buck is close to breaking, when a hand on his arm stops him. 

It's a woman from the truck he remembers saving. "You're looking for the little boy that was with you?"

"Have you seen him?" Buck asks her. 

She nods and points over her shoulder, "I carried him in and dropped him off at an ambulance over there."

"Thank you," Buck says. "Thank you so much."

Buck runs off, not waiting to hear her response. All he can think about is Christopher. He catches sight of the familiar brown hair and stumbles the last few steps between them. 

"Christopher?"

The boy turns his head and relief surges through Buck. It's him. It's Christopher. 

"Buck?" Christopher says. 

He's squinting at him. It's then that Buck remembers he still has Christopher's glasses. He puts the string around his neck and perches the frames on his nose. 

Christopher smiles up at him, "Thank you Buck."

Buck's unable to stop the sobs from wracking his body. He's been trying to be strong for so long. Now that he's here and knows Christopher is alright he crumples, his legs give out as he sinks to his knees on the concrete next to him. He scoops him up into his arms and holds him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Christopher."

"It's okay," Christopher says. "I'm okay."

"I should have looked after you better," Buck tells him. 

"You saved me," Christopher reminds him. 

"Not this last time," Buck mutters, guilt still swirling inside him at the thought of Christopher being out there alone. "You must have been so scared."

"I was," Christopher says. "But I knew you would find me. And you did."

"Yeah," Buck says, kissing the side of his face. "Now I'm not letting you go for a long time."

* * *

Relief. That's all Eddie feels when he's eyes land on Christopher and Buck. They're sat close together, with Christopher in Buck's arms, blankets wrapped around both their shoulders. 

They're alive. They're safe. 

Eddie runs to them, dropping to his knees in front of them. Christopher turns, letting out a cry when he sees him, and Eddie takes him in his arms, holding him close as tears of his own fall down his face. He kisses the top of Christopher's head, and pulls him closer. 

"I'll give you two a moment," Buck says, drawing Eddie's attention back to him. Eddie notices for the first time the cuts across his face and frowns.

He reaches out and grabs Buck's arm. "Stay."

Buck relaxes, sinking back down next to them. "I'm glad you're okay," Eddie says. "Both of you."

"Buck saved me," Christopher says. "He kept me safe."

Eddie turns to him, feeling so many emotions swirling inside him. Unable to express them properly, he puts his arms around Buck and hugs him tightly. 

"Thank you."

"I would have been more useful if I wasn't still recovering," Buck mutters.

Eddie pulls back and grabs Buck's face, waiting until Buck meets his gaze before speaking. "Listen to me, you don't need a uniform for me or Christopher to look at you as a hero. You'll always be our hero, Buck."

"Always," Christopher says. Eddie smiles when he reaches up and pats Buck's cheek. "We love you."

There are tears swimming in Buck's eyes as he smiles at them. "Thanks. I love you too, buddy."

"And Dad?" Christopher questions. 

Buck looks between them. Even in the dark Eddie can see the light pink dusting his cheeks. "I uhh…"

Eddie decides to save him, despite wanting to know. Now isn't the time. He makes a mental note to talk about it later. They've spent enough time dancing around the subject. After today he doesn't want to anymore. 

But he's also not about to have this conversation in front of his son. "It's been a long day, bud. We should probably get you home."

"Okay," Christopher says. "You can talk when you're ready."

Eddie laughs quietly and kisses his head, "Sure bud." His eyes meet Buck's over Christopher's head. "We'll talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
